Utilizing a controller, also called a “base station controller,” in a radio communication network to control sites that notably comprise at least one transmit-receive transmitter and an antenna is known.
The role of such a site, such as a base station, is to transmit and receive communications relative to terminals located in an associated zone or cell.
In addition, transmitters present on different sites may transmit over a same frequency band so as to form a transmission channel which is allocated dynamically (or trunked) to the communications of the terminals as they are picked up by the site.
In this case, it is also known that the site controller selects one of the transmission channels such as a control channel to transmit operating signals from the cell to the terminals of the cell.
There are two types of operating signals, i.e.:                General operating signals, later known as BBS for “Background Broadcast Signaling,” regularly transmitted by the control channel to transmit to the terminals general information on the operation of the cell. In principle, these general operating signals code static information such as, for example, the identification of the cell in the network or the parameters of adjacent cells, such as their identifications.        Specific operating signals, named occasional signals or OS for “Occasional Signaling,” specifically transmitted by the cell to respond to a particular request from a terminal, for example relative to phonic services or to services to register terminals in a cell.        
These operating signals are constructed and programmed by the site controller and then transmitted to different control channel transmitters via a packet network of the Internet network type. Once the operating signals are received, the control channel transmitters transmit them directly to the different terminals of the cell.
Such a structure presents the disadvantage that a simple failure, for example of a site controller and/or of a packet network transmitting signals between a controller and a transmitter, may lead to an operating signal transmission failure that leads to a massive migration of all the terminals managed by the faulty cell to a new adjacent cell.
In this case, many requests for registration are transmitted, in a practically simultaneous manner, by the terminals migrating to the new adjacent cell that is then generally overwhelmed by this massive influx of terminals and cannot satisfactorily respond—in terms of time and/or signal quality—to all of these requests.